


Disney King

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Disney, F/M, Fluff, sick reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 23:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13305675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	Disney King

“Kitten? What are you doing?” Crowley asked, stepping into the bunker’s TV room.

You looked up from the couch. “Watching movies.”

“I thought we were going out tonight. I have reservations. Dinner, dancing, hot sex? Remember?”

“I’m sorry Crowley. I’m still sore from yesterday’s hunt and I’m so tired. I was kind of hoping we could spend date night cuddling on the couch with a good movie. I don’t have the energy to put a dress on right now.”

“It better be a good movie,” he teased as he shut the door and made his way over to the couch.

“I’ll let you pick. We have Toy Story or The Lion King,” you said, handing him the DVDs.

“These are animated,” he said, the disgust clear in his voice.

“They are both adorable. Please pick one? For me?” you begged.

“Fine. The one with king in the title,” Crowley replied. After putting the movie in the player Crowley returned to the couch and lifted your blankets so he could get under them with you.

“Do you want to change into comfy clothes?” you asked, looking down at your pajama pants and tank top next to his suit.

“I’m comfortable in whatever I wear, but would it make you more comfortable?” he asked.

You nodded and he snapped his fingers, his suit being replaced with black sweats and a black t-shirt. You grinned and curled up against his side, resting your head on his chest.

“Who would have thought the King of Hell would be such a softy for one woman,” you teased.

“Hush,” he replied. “I have a reputation. If my demons saw me in pajamas watching cartoons with a human I would never be respected again.”

“Then why do it?” you asked. You were teasing but you were also genuinely curious.

“Because of the hot sex.”

You elbowed him in the stomach before turning the movie on.

* * *

 

When you woke up the next morning your throat hurt so bad you could barely swallow and your head felt like it was on fire.

“Good morning Kitten,” Crowley said, sitting beside you and reading what looked like contracts.

“You spent the night?” you rasped, surprised since he usually went home after you fell asleep.

“You were burning up most of the night. I wanted to keep an eye on you,” he admitted, his jaw tense. “When are the boys and the angel coming home?”

“This afternoon,” you replied, coughing.

“And you will let Feathers heal you,” he said, not asking.

“Of course. I don’t want to feel this way. I hate to be a pain, but could you get me a bottle of water and the aspirin? They are over the sink.”

“As you wish Love,” he said, kissing your forehead and sliding out of the bed, still in his sweats.

Dean sat his bag down in the war room and started down the hall to the kitchen. He stopped short when he heard singing coming from down the hallway.

Recognizing Crowley’s voice, Dean stepped back in the shadows in time to see the King of Hell walk by, wearing sweats with no shoes and singing a Disney song.

 _“I’m gonna be the main event that no king was before. I’m brushing up I’m looking down, I’m working on my roar,”_ Crowley sang to himself as he grabbed the medicine and a bottle of water.

Distracted with worry for you, he didn’t notice Dean.

The sound of clapping made him turn to see Dean standing in the doorway. “Squirrel.”

“Simba,” Dean smoothly replied.  
Crowley squinted, studying the hunter for a moment. “This goes no further than this room.”

“Oh yeah? How do you figure?” Dean replied, still laughing.

“I have video of you singing a horrible rendition of Too Sexy on karaoke night that I’m sure you don’t want your brother or boyfriend to see,” Crowley threatened.

“I was a demon, what’s your excuse?”

“Really hot sex,” Crowley replied, walking by the hunter. “Oh and Squirrel? Send Feathers to Y/N’s bedroom when he gets here.”


End file.
